SHOW ME HOW TO LIVE
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Shun vai visitar June numa manhã qualquer. Surpresas garantidas de um reencontro muito esperado... Continuação da fic Home.


**Show me how to live**

**Diferente do habitual, nessa manhã ela acordou apreensiva, com a sensação de que algo não ia bem. Mas não sabia ao certo dizer porque tinha essa impressão. Até mesmo o namorado percebeu que algo estava perturbando-a naquela manhã durante o café. Só que fechado como fênix era, não disse nenhuma palavra, sempre deixava que a amazona falasse primeiro, se houvesse algo a ser dito. E havia. Um cartão postal vindo da Austrália endereçado a ela no dia anterior chegou, a frase "Estou bem e estarei de volta em breve." provocou duas reações distintas nela: alívio por receber notícias daquela pessoa e tristeza por só agora ter recebido algum sinal de vida. O amigo que deixara tudo para trás, era isso que vinha à sua mente quando lembrava-se com pesar do cavaleiro.**

_**And with the early morning dawns  
Moving right along  
I couldn't buy an eyeful of sleep**_

**Depois de se despedirem na porta da casa de June de Camaleão com um beijo rápido, Ikki entrou em seu carro e foi embora para mais um dia de trabalho. Eles estavam namorando há quase seis meses, na verdade iam completar seis meses no próximo domingo. Após ver o carro do amado desaparecer no final da rua, a amazona entrou em casa e fechou a porta indo direto para a cozinha cuidar da louça do café da manhã. Precisava se apressar porque havia marcado um treino com Shina bem cedo naquele dia e não queria faltar por nada. A amazona de Cobra havia se tornado uma boa amiga e companheira de treino, gostava de treinar com ela, era um bom exercício.**

**Foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar.**

**"Quem será tão cedo? Será que Ikki esqueceu alguma coisa de novo? Parece que anda com a cabeça nas nuvens todas as manhãs!" Foi atender com a certeza de que o namorado havia esquecido algo e fazia graça tocando a campainha como se fosse um estranho. Foi atender o "esquecido", pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta já dizendo:**

**- Se você não tivesse a cabeça grudada no pescoço... – parou no meio da frase ao encarar o homem que tinha à sua frente. Não era Ikki.**

**- Ela estaria na casa de Câncer. – ela ficou muda – Bom dia pra você! – nenhuma resposta da amazona, só o que fazia era encará-lo com os olhos arregalados e o rosto um tanto quanto pálido de surpresa - O que foi June? Parece que viu um fantasma. – comentou rindo da surpresa dela.**

_**And in the aching night, under satellites  
I was not recieved  
**_

**E a amazona continuava petrificada na mesma posição, não conseguindo dizer nada devido ao choque. Se não fosse pelos cabelos tão verdes como os olhos jamais teria reconhecido o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Ela analisou-o dos pés à cabeça. Os sapatos negros, a calça esporte azul do mesmo tecido fino que o blazer jogado displicentemente por cima do ombro contrastando o tom escuro com o branco imaculado da camisa de linho aberta três botões e com as mangas puxadas até a metade do antebraço. Estava mais alto do que se lembrava e sua fisionomia demonstrava que há muito deixara de ser um garoto, os cabelos bem curtos deixando a imagem de homem ainda mais acentuada. Aquele era Shun? Não, não era possível que fosse o frágil cavaleiro de Andrômeda do qual se lembrava.**

**- Se já terminou de me examinar, poderia me convidar pra entrar? – aquele sorriso ainda nos lábios, ele estava realmente divertindo-se com o espanto dela.**

**Ela então piscou duas vezes, para tentar voltar à realidade e quem sabe dizer alguma coisa. Ainda não acreditava que aquele era Shun.**

**- Sou eu, Shun. Lembra? Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. – não conseguiu nenhuma reação dela além da mesma expressão espanta então esticou o braço até perto do rosto da moça e movimentou a mão espalmada de um lado para o outro diante dos seus olhos – Oi? Alguém em casa?**

**Ela então esboçou a primeira reação e empurrou a mão que continuava a movimentar-se diante de seu rosto com a sua própria.**

**- Que bom, um braço funciona! Tente a boca agora e me dê as boas vindas. – falou alegre o rapaz.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui? – foi a única resposta que obteve.**

**- Isso é jeito de receber um amigo que ficou tanto tempo longe?**

_**Built with stolen parts  
A telephone in my heart  
Someone get me a priest**_

**Agora ela estava irritada, lembrou-se da negligência dele e isso suplantou qualquer sentimento de alívio por vê-lo bem e inteiro que pudesse experimentar naquele instante. Há seis meses, quando começara a namorar Ikki, chamara o cavaleiro de Andrômeda para uma conversa onde ele foi o primeiro a saber do relacionamento dos dois quando decidiram assumir. Já esperava que a reação dele não poderia ser das melhores, porque sabia que o guerreiro sentia algo por ela, mas o que ele fez surpreendeu-a. Simplesmente ficou mudo, não disse mais nenhuma palavra para ela e se isolou de todos por quase três dias. E do nada apareceu na arena de treinamento e começou a brigar com o irmão, uma briga feia mesmo! Os outros cavaleiros, inclusive os dourados, tiveram que interferir para separá-los. E quando menos esperavam, ele desaparecera. Assim, do nada, sem avisar ou despedir-se de ninguém, na outra manhã ele já não se encontrava no santuário. Uma busca dada por Seiya e os outros logo revelou que não só não se encontrava no santuário, como não se encontrava na Grécia. Para onde fora? Ninguém sabia e mesmo tendo procurado em todos os possíveis lugares onde Shun poderia estar, ninguém tinha conhecimento de seu paradeiro. **

**Até ontem, quando chegou o cartão postal datado de dois dias atrás da Austrália. Nele só estava escrito uma frase e assinado "Shun". Ela reconhecera a letra de Andrômeda e finalmente ficou aliviada por saber que estava bem. Só que o alívio que sentira fora só na hora, depois veio o inconformismo, a irritação, a tristeza e o sentimento de abandono por ele ter ficado tanto tempo sem entrar em contato, sem manter qualquer contato com os amigos. Apesar de amar Ikki, não podia deixar de gostar de Shun como o amigo querido que sempre fora pra ela, mesmo quando confundira o sentimento de forte amizade por ele com amor ele ainda assim era um bom amigo, um ótimo amigo, gostava demais dele. E é por ter tanto carinho pelo guerreiro que agora sentia-se ultrajada e com vontade de matá-lo por ter feito o que fez, ter deixado tudo e todos para trás sem sequer despedir-se, era como se não significassem nada para ele.**

_**To put my mind to bed  
This ringing in my head  
Is this a cure or is this a disease?**_

**- Eu devia era fechar essa porta na sua cara Shun!**

**- Você não teria coragem. – desafiou-a.**

**- Quer apostar? – ficaram encarando-se até que ela cruzou os braços – Ikki já sabe que você voltou?**

**- Achei que você contaria para ele, por isso lhe enviei um postal de onde eu estava avisando que chegaria.**

**Ela não falou nada, só baixou os olhos. Não precisou de mais nada para ele entender o porquê do silêncio dela. Não havia falado nada para Ikki sobre o cartão.**

**- O que foi? Não estão mais namorando?**

**- Estamos namorando sim.**

**- Que bom! – falou com um entusiasmo transbordante de sarcasmo – Então não era só namorico.**

**- Vai começar?**

**- Começar com o que? – perguntou fingindo inocência.**

**- Você sabe. É pra isso que veio?**

**- Eu vim pra ver você. Voltei para casa e nada melhor para matar as saudades do que encontrar uma velha amiga! Não vai me convidar para entrar?**

**- E por que eu deveria? – estreitou os olhos encarando-o.**

**- Porque somos amigos? – perguntou como se arriscasse um palpite e então seu semblante deixou o ar de falsa inocência e adquiriu uma expressão sombria que June nunca havia visto antes no rosto adorável e completou frio – Já que você não me deixou outra escolha.**

_**Nail in my hand  
From my Creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live**_

**Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou-a em seguida. O que poderia dizer? Não tinha como negar que fora isso que deixara claro na conversa que tiveram tanto tempo atrás. Cortou-lhe o coração dizer que não gostava de Shun da forma como ele esperava e que a única coisa que sentia por ele era amizade, um puro e verdadeiro sentimento de amizade. Baixou o olhar novamente, sentia-se culpada pela dor que infligira a ele.**

**- Shun, eu...**

**- Você o que? Vai me dizer que se arrepende? – cortou ele mordaz – Pelo que sei você e Ikki estão muito felizes juntos, duvido que se arrependa disso.**

**- Não me arrependo de estar com Ikki! – disse firmemente.**

**- Ótimo. Senão concluiria que você na realidade só o usou como desculpa para me chutar.**

**- Eu não te chutei! – protestou ela.**

**- Chutar, ter uma conversa educada, tanto faz como chama o papo que tivemos seis meses atrás. O fato é que você me deu um fora, e dos grandes!**

**- Para levar um fora a pessoa primeiro teria que tentar alguma aproximação, coisa que você não fez. – rebateu.**

**- Tudo bem. Eu assumo, enrolei demais para falar com você e acabei perdendo a vez. – levantou a mão em sinal de rendição.**

**- Acha que sou caixa de banco que atende as pessoas por vez é? – exaltou-se ela – Não interessa se você tivesse dito algo naquela hora ou dois anos antes, eu não gostava de você mais do que como amigo e pronto!**

**- Huuuuu! Parece que alguém levantou com dois pés esquerdos hoje!**

**Ela ficou mais brava ainda com a atitude debochada dele. Não acreditava que aquele era o mesmo Shun que conhecera na ilha de Andrômeda.**

**- Desde quando você é tão falso?**

**Agora foi a vez dele demonstrar um pouco da irritação que sentia e não deixava transparecer sob a máscara de cortesia e falsa inocência.**

**- Desde que meu irmão roubou a mulher que eu amava.**

**- Ikki não roubou nada de você porque eu não te pertencia! – disse exasperada.**

_**And in the after birth  
On the quiet Earth  
Let the stains remind you**_

**Ele só a olhou friamente, um olhar tão frio e carregado de dor que a amazona não suportou encarar por muito tempo aqueles olhos. Desviou o olhar, ela sentia-se péssima por dizer aquilo, mas era verdade, jamais pertencera a ele e precisava fazê-lo entender. Não podia deixá-lo pensando que o irmão havia tirado-a dele como se algum dia tivessem sido um casal, simplesmente porque não foram um casal! Mas ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir o peito dilacerado ao jogar isso na cara do cavaleiro, porque ela tinha consciência dos sentimentos dele em relação a si e só podia começar a imaginar o tipo de decepção e sofrimento pelo qual deve ter passado o amigo.**

**Então ouviu-o começar a rir, observou-o incrédula enquanto o riso aumentava a intensidade até tornar-se uma cristalina gargalhada. Deixou que ele continuasse rindo até que ficou curiosa e confusa demais com aquela reação e perguntou:**

**- Do que está rindo?**

**Ele parou de rir tão repentinamente como começara, ainda conservou um sorriso curvando levemente os lábios.**

**- Não sinta pena de mim loira. A última coisa de que preciso é de compaixão, ainda mais vinda de você! – disse com amargura e completou – Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho bobo que você podia usar e fazer o que quisesse.**

**- Eu não...**

**- Poupe seus esforços de negar qualquer coisa. Nada disso tem significado pra mim agora. É passado. – disse encerrando o assunto deixando June muda sem saber o que dizer ou pensar daquele comportamento no mínimo arrogante dele – Aliás, você também faz parte desse passado. Um passado escuro e patético que não tem lugar na minha vida mais. Você queria saber o que eu vim fazer aqui, pois lhe direi: vim apenas para agradecê-la por ter pisado nos meus sentimentos da maneira que pisou seis meses atrás. Quero agradecê-la porque se não fosse por isso não teria partido da Grécia, nunca teria percebido o quanto o mundo é grande e maravilhoso, e descoberto que sentimentos como aqueles que eu dispensava a você são insignificantes demais pra mim, só me atrapalhavam em minhas ambições.**

_**You thought you made a man  
You better thing again  
Before my role defines you  
**_

**Estava espantada, além de machucada com as palavras dele, aquela demonstração de frieza sem precedentes. Como ele podia falar daquele jeito da vida que tivera ao lado dos amigos e do irmão, como podia falar assim do sentimento lindo que havia entre os dois? Mesmo não sentindo o amor que ele esperava, June sempre teve algo muito puro e especial pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Doía demais ouvir aquilo de uma das pessoas que mais gostava nessa vida, uma das poucas que a fizera tão feliz.**

_**Nail in my hand  
From my Creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live**_

**- Você não pode estar falando sério.**

**- Se pensar assim faz você dormir à noite, sinta-se à vontade pra viver nessa ilusão. Eu mudei June. E você contribuiu enormemente para eu perceber que precisava disso. Devo quase tudo a você. – fez uma pausa, olhou para o relógio e então falou com naturalidade como se nada estivesse acontecendo – Demorei demais aqui, tenho um compromisso e se ficar mais um pouco vou me atrasar. Mas foi bom encontrar você novamente. – olhou-a da cabeça aos pés de forma descaradamente ousada e completou malicioso – Continua linda. É, eu tinha um pouco de razão em ser louco por você, concorda? – e piscou em cumplicidade, mas antes que a amazona começasse a gritar com ele ou coisa parecida, deu-lhe as costas e se afastou em direção ao carro estacionado em frente a casa. – A gente se vê. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de entrar no automóvel e partir.**

_**And in your waiting hands  
I will land  
And roll out of my skin  
And in your finals hours I will stand  
Ready to begin**_

**Ela não reconhecia o homem que acabara de sair, não o reconhecia como Shun, o seu Shun. Não sabia o que pensar. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda que tanto gostava desaparecera, talvez para sempre.**

_**Nail in my hand  
From my Creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live**_

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da autora: Ahhhh...não gostei tanto, mas como eu fiz um desafio à mim mesma precisava apresentar algo até o fim do mês, saiu isso.**

**Acho que vou tentar dinovo em outra songfic, talvez uma música diferente me coloque no clima certo pra escrever melhor com o Shun.**

**Pra quem não sabe a música que usei é "Show me how to live" do Audioslave.**


End file.
